Semiconductor image sensors are used for sensing light. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are typically used in various applications such as digital still camera or mobile phone camera applications. These devices utilize an array of pixels in a substrate, including photodiodes and transistors, that can absorb radiation (e.g., light) projected toward the substrate and convert the sensed radiation into electrical signals.
Back side illuminated (BSI) and front side illuminated (FSI) image sensor devices are two respective types of image sensor devices that have been actively developed over the years. As transistor device size shrinks with each technology generation, existing BSI/FSI image sensor devices may begin to suffer from cross-talk and blooming issues. In general, such issues may be due to insufficient isolation between neighboring pixels of the BSI/FSI image sensor device.